


Silly Dreams

by backstreetmanialover



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backstreetmanialover/pseuds/backstreetmanialover
Summary: When Nick has dreams about Brian kissing him, he begins to distance himself away from him, feeling too embarresed to tell him about it, and fearing that their friendship will be ruined if something goes wrong. So Brian comes up with a plan to get Nick to tell him about his dream and help him figure out what the underlying issue is. While doing so, AJ begins to try and keep Nick away from ever getting together with Brian. It seems as Nick is trapped in his own love tangle.





	1. Chapter 1

Two best friends were playfully rolling on the ground play fighting with each other. Both had been bored of drawing stick figures and decided to play wrestle to kill time for a little bit. Both of them had been best friends for a long time and developed a brotherly bond as time went on. The young blond gently pulled on the brunette older male's hair in an attempt to pin him to the ground.

"Not so fast there Nick!" the older male playfully yells at him. The older male then proceeds to tickle Nick in an attempt to get him back on the ground. "Hey no fair Brian! You're stronger than me!" Nick whines as he falls back down to the ground.

Brian then playfully pins Nick tothe ground and imitates a wrestling match bell to declare himself the winner. "Haha! I win again Nick!" Brian shouts in happiness. "I guess you did! Heh!" Nick smiles back at the older male. Brian adjusts himself while on top of Nick, much to the blond's confusion

"Man that was fun! We should do this again sometime!" Brian suggests as he holds onto Nick's hand. "Definitely! Hey Brian, you can get off of me now." Nick says to the older male while smiling.

Brian doesn't move and just stares into Nick's eyes softly. Confused by this, Nick calls out to Brian again in another attempt to get his attention. "Brian?" Nick calls out to him. Brian begins to slowly move in to Nick's face and begins tilting his head.

Worried by this, Nick's eyes widen in fear at what his best friend was about to do to him. "What are you doing?" Nick shouts at him. Brian gently shushes him and strokes his thumb on the side of his cheek. "It'll be ok Frack. Just be good for me ok?" Brian gently whispers to Nick. The older male then presses his lips on top of his young friend. Nick's eyes widen as he tries to comprehend what Brian was doing to him.

"B-Brian!" Nick calls out to Brian as he pushes him off. Brian proceeds to place his lips back onto Nick's and strokes his long blond hair. The young male slowly closes his eyes as tears flow down his cheeks as he couldn't stop his only friend from kissing him.

~

Nick then immediately sits up from his bed and breathes heavily with sweat coming down from his face. He then shakes his head as he tries to hold back tears. He then looks over to Brian as he sees him sleeping peacefully on a seperate bed faced away from him. Nick knew that Brian wasn't the type of guy to make a quick move onto someone like that. As a matter of fact, Nick wasn't even sure if Brian would ever make a move on him like that even if he tried.

"Thank goodness it was only a dream. I gotta try and go back to sleep so I won't be tired in the morning." Nick talks to himself as he wipes sweat from his forehead.

Nick then lies back down in bed hugging his pillow hoping for sleep to come, but was too afraid to have the same dream again. Nick never fell back asleep that night and he would regret everything that will happen tomorrow because of how tired he'll be in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the sun was beaming down onto Nick's face which causes him to put his pillow on top of his head to try and fall back asleep. The attempt fails when AJ barges into the room and begins to try and get Nick to wake up.

"Wake up Nicky! Wakey wakey! Today's the day kiddo!" AJ calls out as he shakes the tired blond teenager.

Annoyed by this, Nick gets up out of bed and looks at AJ with tired eyes.

"What is it this time AJ?" Nick asks as he yawns in between. "Today's the day we all spend the vacation at Howie's beach house!" AJ shouts excitingly.

Confused at what AJ just said, Nick then gets out his calendar from his nighttime drawer and looks at the days. He then sees "Oh yeah today is the trip. I'll be down in a few okay?" Nick replies while setting the calendar down. AJ then leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind him, wondering why Nick wasn't happy as usual.

Nick had forgotten about the trip even though he packed his suitcase the night before. The teen gets dressed and heads downstairs and outside to place his suitcases in the van. As he's stuffing luggage in the van, Brian sneaks behind Nick and places his hands on his shoulders scaring him beyond belief.

"Hey Nick! You excited to be at Howie's beach house?" Brian asks his friend. Frightened by the gesture and not over about his dream of himself anf Brian, Nick just looks at the older male and gets in the van once he placed his suitcases in back trunk. Confused by this, Brian wondered if he did something to upset the young teen.

During the drive to Howie's beach house, Nick was playing on his gaming system not wanting to pay attention to anyone. Brian looks over at Nick and gets worried about him.

"What's up with Nick? He hasn't said a word to me all morning." Brian asks Kevin. "You're right Brian. Usually he's usually wanting you to play video games with him during a long car ride. Maybe he's mad at you about something." Kevin explains to his cousin. "I did jumpscare him before he was finished stuffing our luggage. I really should apologize." Brian says to his older cousin.

After almost 30 minutes into the roadtrip, the blond teen ends up drifting to sleep as he loses grip on his gaming system. Nick didn't really get much sleep after the dream he had last night, so maybe this time this dream would be different for him.

~

Nick and Brian were sitting on the dock looking at the sunset while eating cotton candy.

"Hey Brian." Nick says as he eats his cotton candy. "Yeah Frack?" Brian responds to his best friend. "Want some of my cotton candy?" Nick asked as he holds his cotton candy towards the older male.

Instead of answering his question, Brian instead moves closer to Nick and places his hand on his cheek. Knowing where he was going, Nick begins to pull away not wanting to be kissed again.

"B-Brian! Why do you keep trying to kiss me?!" Nick screams in shock as he pushes Brian away. Brian then gets back up and gently strokes they young teen's cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know Nick it's just....you're just so cute that it makes me want to protect you. I will never hurt you ever. Just be good for me ok?" Brian explains softly as he holds Nick's hand.

The older males gesture towards the young blond were gentle and caring which was suprising for Nick. Brian then leans in again and gives Nick a kiss. The young male doesn't resist Brian's affection and allows him to keep on kissing him. 

~

"Nick....Nick wake up!" Kevin calls out to the blond.

Nick then wakes up again in shock while his eyes widen in the process. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you kiddo. Just wanted to let you know that we're here." Kevin explains to the young teen. 

Nick then looks out the window and sees the light sand colored house with his own eyes.

"Oh we're here. Sorry Kevin I just didn't really get much sleep last night and I'm just really tired." Nick says tiredly. "I understand Nick. Once we get inside you can ask Howie if you can get some rest for today ok?" Kevin explains to the teen. Nick then nods in response as he gets out of the van and walks to Howie's front door.

AJ then walks up to Kevin as they both look at Nick. "Is Nick ok? Something must be really bothering him." AJ asks worriedly to the older male. "He's still developing, so maybe his sleep pattern is changing." Kevin hypothesizes. "Maybe so." AJ responds continuing to look at Nick.

As the 4 boys go up to the door, Nick decides to ring the doorbell inpatienly just wanting to get some sleep. AJ then pulls his hand away and makes him step away from the door. Finally Howie shows up to the door and smiles at all of his friends.

"Hey guys! Glad you all could make it! Come on in." Howie smiles as he greets his friends.

As the 4 boys walk into the beach house, only Brian, Kevin, and AJ all look around in amazement at how big the place is on the inside. All of them have forgotten that Howie had a lot of space and mutliple rooms enough for 10 people. Nick on the otherhand was too tired to look around and just wanted to go to bed. So the teen walks up to him and begins to ask him of he can rest.

"I'm sorry Howie, but can I set my stuff down and go to sleep for today?" Nick asks as he yawns. "Oh well...sure Nick. Head down the hall to the right and there'll be a guest room there for you." Howie responds worriedly.

The teen thanks him and proceeds to walk down the hall to the guest room. Brian watches Nick walk down the hall and has enough. _'What did I ever do to make him not want to talk to me? He's being really bratty and I don't want him to not talk to me the whole trip. Oh well, guess I'll have to wait to try and talk to him.'_ Brian thinks to himself in annoyance as he fiddles with his jacket.

Nick arrives into the guest room and sets his suitcase down on the floor. He then jumps into bed and lays on his back to look up at the ceiling. Nick proceeds to hold the palm of his hand up to the air to imagine himself outside looking up at a brighten sky. The teen then sees a vision of Brian's hand touching his in a soft way. Nick blushes pink and quickly pulls his hand back down. The blond then lays down on his left side and has a repeating question that wraps around his head. Is he in love with his best friend?


End file.
